


me and my husband

by addiethebaddie



Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Lesbian pining, M/M, aint never seen two best friends, angsty, i hate myself for making this, im sorry, lowercase intended, one of them always gotta have a crush on the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiethebaddie/pseuds/addiethebaddie
Summary: marcy has to leave being carefree, olive misses that.when olive notices things, good and bad.a fic where marcy goes to college and meets someone, despite her feelings for olive.
Relationships: Leaf Coneybear/Chip Tolentino, Marcy Park/Original male character, Olive Ostrovsky/Marcy Park
Kudos: 5





	me and my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the falling out and reintroductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this isn't really my best work but... i love spelling bee and this ship soooo

after the bee, marcy and olive formed a friendship. marcy’s parents were too ashamed to be seen with her at the school, olive’s parents were nowhere to be found. they talked about the bee and marcy started smiling. she was happy that she could feel at least a bit normal. olive was overjoyed, two friends in one day? it was the dream for her. 

eventually they had to part ways, olive’s father coming after an hour and marcy deciding to walk home after olive left. she had no other reason to stay at the awful gymnasium without olive. 

\---- 

as years passed, olive and marcy became closer. they slept over with each other almost every other night, and their parents unknowingly fostered the other child for multiple nights in a row. marcy had started smiling more when she was with olive, and she noticed this. olive noticed it too, and she liked it. sadly due to their year of an age gap, marcy was going to head off to college without olive. if it was up to marcy, she would fail her senior year to stay with olive, but her parents took control of her life again. they took away her freedom of not living up to expectation, her free time, her sleep, her emotional freedom.

olive was in marcy’s room, they were laying down with some romcom they didn’t care about playing in the background. it was their last sleepover before marcy went to college and neither of them wanted to sleep even though they were exhausted. 

“i’m gonna miss you so much when you leave,” olive sighed sadly as she repeated what she’s been saying for an hour. 

though this time she placed her hand on marcy’s cheek. it wasn't a foreign thing to do in their friendship, but it felt different than other times. Marcy felt her stomach feel light when it happened. marcy had been feeling this a few other times recently. when olive laughed at her own jokes about words, when olive would make small poems dedicated to marcy, when olive would genuinely smile, when olive…

marcy blinked a few times, realizing she hadn’t responded to olive, “we have modern technology, we can call every day.” 

“it’s not the same without you here with me,” olive sunk into the pillow more and pouted.

marcy just laughed at olive and kissed her forehead. it could’ve been the lack of sleep, and more than marcy was used to, or the influence of the romcom in the background. she isn’t sure why, but marcy goes lower and kisses olive on the lips. to her surprise, olive kisses back. the kiss isn’t anything except sweet and gentle.

they separated after a bit and occupied time by staring at each other. marcy knew olive would speak eventually and would try to reason through every detail of their interactions that lead to this. as much as marcy loved olive, she couldn’t deal with all of her emotions in the middle of the night before leaving for college. so she did the only rational thing, which is pretending to sleep.

olive snapped out of her flustered daze and was about to open her mouth to start a conversation, but she saw marcy breathing softly and peacefully “sleeping.” she sighed and turned around in the bed to face away from marcy, trying to calm her fluttering heart and sleep. 

\----

marcy woke up five hours later, her bedside clock read 9:37 AM. she had to be at the train station by 10. she stepped out of her bed and changed into the day clothes that she had set out the night before, careful not to wake up olive. marcy put her backpack on and left the house, her boxes had already been shipped to the dorm, all she needed was her back pack. 

on the train marcy could only think about olive, she felt bad for not saying goodbye before leaving, but she knew it would cause even more pain if olive gave verbal confirmation of what her feelings are toward marcy. she sent a simple text just in case olive got worried.

_ marcy: hey olive, sorry for not saying anything but i was running late. i’m on the train to college right now. i wanted to let you sleep since we spent such a long time talking last night. call you later? _

marcy prayed that olive would understand the underlying message and not bring up their kiss. she knew olive was smart, especially with messages, and that she would over analyse everything, especially texts. she knew olive so well, too well, which is normal for friends. 

\----

olive woke up and turned over expecting to see marcy, but she was met with an empty, cold side. she sat up, worried marcy had been scared off after what had happened between them in the night. looking to her phone, she saw a text from marcy that had been delivered almost an hour ago. olive took a few minutes to test out different ways marcy would have said the text, settling on the idea that marcy would prefer to talk about the kiss over call.

_ olive: it’s okay mar :D we can absolutely call later. safe travels!! _

marcy let out a sigh of relief when she read the response from olive, a small smile forming on her face just from seeing olive’s texting style. she scoffed after realizing why she was smiling and made herself frown, she didn’t have feelings for olive. she just wanted to forget about what happened, let the memory die with her embarrassment. 

\----

that night they did call, marcy avoided the topic of the kiss, olive didn’t bring it up. they continued to keep in contact as the year went on to keep their promise up, but marcy was slipping from the calls, either cutting them short or saying she was busy. olive noticed this, beginning to feel saddened by her closest friend seemingly ignoring her; however she kept quiet as to not stress marcy, who knew if she was telling the truth about being busy. 

eventually it got to a point where marcy would give one word text replies, days after the initial text was sent. olive noticed this, deciding to let marcy slip away from her. she assumed the lack of contact was a sign that marcy didn’t want to continue their friendship, and olive respected that decision and restricted herself from talking to marcy.even if her assumption was incorrect.

\----

months had passed since the loss of connection between marcy and olive. spring had come, meaning the unofficial reunion dinner of the 25th annual putnam county spelling bee was fast approaching. this year it was to be set up by leaf, and his choice for the place was surprisingly tame. He texted to their group chat occasionally used to catch up, mostly for deciding when and where to meet. 

_ leaf: heyyyyyyyyy guys!!! i got us half of the midtown dinner reserved for march 18 7 pm _

_ leaf: be there or be lame >:DDDDD!!!!!!! _

_ leaf: diner* _

_ william: I’ll be there. Is it the diner with the crabby cook or the other one? _

_ logainne: I will be there no matter the diner!  _

_ chip: yeah yeah i’ll come _

_ leaf: its the good one will! the crabby chef always tries to poison me >:(((((( _

_ logainne: Leaf, he doesn’t try to poison you, you just always order disgusting food combinations that make you sick _

_ chip: yeah it’s kinda disgusting, especially when you try to kiss me after eating it all. so many smells and flavors... gross _

_ leaf: believe what you want i knOW that man is out to get me!!! _

_ olive: leaf… i’m sure the cook means no harm _

_ olive: another note - i’ll be there! :) _

_ leaf: now we wait for our lady of intermitend sorrows… :o _

_ william: Intermittent** _

_ logainne: She might be busy with college work. _

_ olive: ^^^ yeah she works super hard _

_ chip: i’m in college and i replied almost immediately, marcy has no excuse _

_ logainne: Or you need to focus on your work more… _

_ chip: HEY I AM FOCUSING _

_ logainne: Incredibly believable _

_ chip: maybe YOU should focus on trying to win the bee foR ONCE _

_ william: Too much, Chip _

_ leaf: DDD: _

_ olive: chip don’t be rude...! _

_ logainne: At least I didn’t get out from being horny...  _

_ leaf: aNd from my sister!! :o _

_ logainne: He must have a thing for Coneybears LOL _

the numerous texts from the spelling bee kids buzzed repeatedly on marcy’s phone, sat on the desk next to her bed. marcy dug her head into her pillow in an attempt to drown out the buzzing, she didn’t know it was texts from some of her favorite people. the dark circles around her eyes from when she was a child had come back. she was barely ever able to sleep in college, being circled through class, homework, and seeing him. marcy needed a break, and she knew it, she wanted so badly to talk to olive; however she was afraid to talk with her again, after disappearing from their friendship.

after a few moment of blank contemplation, marcy picked up her phone, pleasantly surprised to see the notifications were actually the spelling bee kids. a small smile grew on her face as she inserted herself into whatever was going on.

_ chip: I DO NOT IT’S JUST BY CHANCE _

_ william: I highly doubt that.  _

_ logainne: Me too, William _

_ olive: guys… we should just stop making fun of chip _

_ chip: thAnk you olive. she’s the only nice one here _

_ olive: even tho it’s super fun hehe :) _

_ chip: GOD DAMNIT _

_ marcy: hey _

_ logainne: Marcy! Hello! _

_ chip: thank fuck a sane one, finally _

_ william: Hello Marcy _

_ leaf: MARRCYYYY!!! r u free for march 18 at 7???????? _

marcy waited a bit, hoping for a greeting from olive first. it didn’t come. although marcy’s head went to the worst possible situation, olive hating her, she shook it off and tried to comfort herself by saying olive just wasn’t near her phone.

_ marcy: yeah that sounds good _

_ leaf: yaYYYY!! we’re all getting back together :DDDD _

_ william: Leaf, we do this every year. No one has ever missed one of these. _

_ leaf: i knoooowwwwww but it’s still nice to celebrate it DD: _

_ william: It’s just a bit stupid, celebrating something definite.  _

_ logainne: William, you’ve gone too far. We only bully Chip here. _

_ olive: apologize, will >:( _

there it was, olive’s message, but it wasn’t directed to marcy. she didn’t understand why she felt so heavy after being ignored, she had done the same to olive for months on end. marcy felt awful, getting a taste of what she had done made her hurt; both because she realized the pain she must’ve caused olive and the harm that was being done by olive from ignoring marcy. she sighed and looked back to her phone.

_ william: I think that rule is brainless, we should be able to tease everyone here. _

_ marcy: i mean, i support that _

_ leaf: DDDD: marcy…. _

_ logainne: I didn’t see this betrayal coming... especially from Marcy _

_ chip: okay i don’t like when you guys bully me, but bullying my bf is too much _

_ leaf: olive chip protect me DDDDD’: _

_ olive: hehe okay… :) _

_ chip: i’ll be your knight in shining armor _

marcy hovered her fingers above the keyboard, she desperately wanted to text olive to attempt to rebuild their friendship, but she was scared. scared olive wouldn’t reply, that she blocked her. scared that when they’d talk, olive would try to bring up the kiss. it had been so long since it happened, but it still dwelled in the back of marcy’s head. 

_ marcy (draft): hey olive… i’m really sorry for going silent on you, it wasn’t intentional. well it was, but it’s not because i hate you, or anything of the sort. I just . . . _

marcy blankly stared at her draft message, unsure of if she should tell the truth or make up an excuse. she decided to not message olive. heading back to the group chat with the spellers, planning to ask where exactly their reunion was going to happen.

_ chip: i don’t care what you say, barf is more horny than me _

_ william: FALSEHOOD. I am incredibly tame in my nature of sexual conduct. You, however, have been getting erections since the age of thirteen; presumably even earlier than that.  _

_ marcy: what the hell _

_ logainne: Save me, Marcy… It’s hell _

_ marcy: i just want to know where the reunion is being held.  _

_ leaf: OOOOO a questin 4 meeeeeee _

_ leaf: quesition* _

_ leaf: question** _

_ logainne: Leaf slow down, you’ll have less typos that way. _

_ chip: is that why you type like a grandma, schwartzy? _

_ leaf: it’s at the good midtown diner!!! be there or be a dumb dumb _

_ logainne: I do not type like a grandma, William is the one that types slower and more formal than me. _

_ william: Excuse me, Logainne, I do not type like a grandmother. You do! _

_ olive: guys!! let’s stop the petty insults and get excited for next week!! _

_ leaf: whats hpning next week??? :oooooo _

_ logainne: The reunion… That you planned… _

_ leaf: OHHHHH right!!!!! th At _

\----

the days until the reunion passed by at a snail's pace, marcy couldn’t wait to see olive again, but she was also scared; scared that olive would be cold and unwelcoming to marcy after their disastrous falling out. the worst part is that marcy couldn’t give olive the real reason as to why she went radio silent, she would only be able to wave her hand and laugh it off at best.

marcy walked into the diner to be greeted by leaf’s wonderful screaming and logainne trying to tell him to quiet down a bit. everyone was there, even olive, they all looked at marcy since she was admittedly late to the reunion. She awkwardly waved and sat down at the only available spot in the booth, next to olive.

“thank god you’re here, it’s been so hard to keep chip from ordering his food,” william exclaimed.

“marcy’s here! marcy’s here! i can order now right?” leaf excitedly bounced in his seat and looked around at the others in the booth. 

logainne sighed and nodded slowly, “yes, leaf, we can order now.”

the group of old friends called over the waitress and placed their orders, leaf getting the majority of the meals which others would steal some from. once the waitress left the table, the group went into a casual conversation with each other. marcy just looked at the friends she hadn’t seen for months, stopping once looking at olive. olive had her head down and was picking at her nails, a nervous habit that marcy had seen much too often. out of instinct marcy put her hand on olive’s hand to stop her. 

that action prompted olive to look at marcy for the first time in months. marcy stared at olive’s face, noticing the deep bags under her eyes and the new way olive did her makeup. 

a lump formed in marcy’s throat formed as she gently whispered, “hey…”

olive stared at marcy in confusion and awe for a few seconds before responding, “hi marcy.”


End file.
